


Phone Calls and Annoyance

by Erin1324



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clingy Peter Hale, Feral Peter, Feral Peter Hale, Good Peter Hale, M/M, Possessive Peter Hale, Protective Peter Hale, Stiles Stilinski Is So Done, Stiles Stilinski is Peter Hale's Anchor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:40:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18443936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erin1324/pseuds/Erin1324
Summary: The other wolves gasp in surprise and horror, not doing anything to stop Peter or calling out to warn Stiles. He barrels into Stiles, knocking him over and expelling the air from Stiles' lungs in the process. Peter places his nose in Stiles' neck and inhales, rumbling happily. Stiles shivers at the cold nose pressed to his throat.___Or Peter's feral and for some reason won't leave Stiles' side, and when he does he's a whining mess.





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles swears the pack can't do anything without him. He gets the call, at midnight, telling him that Peter was cursed and won't stop growling or trying to bite someone. Stiles had insisted that he shouldn't come if that was the case, squishy human and all. Scott told him to get over to Derek's loft anyway, they would protect him if need be, and that he might be the best chance to actually calm Peter down. 

Stiles heads to the Jeep still in his flannel pants and baggy sweatshirt, and drives to Derek's loft. He parks the Jeep in his usual spot, and walks up to Derek's floor. He opens the sliding door and watches as all the wolves flinch when Peter moves to watch the door. Stiles steps inside, evaluating the situation, Scott has a bite mark on his arm and claw marks on his cheek, that are still healing. The others don't look any better, but they look nervous to see Stiles, like they're not entirely sure Peter won't rip him in half. 

Stiles walks forward carefully and spots Peter on the floor, with one of his plaid shirts that he must've left at Derek's place after a pack sleep over. At least it looks like his shirt. Peter's in full shift, black fur soft looking and clean, he's laying on Stiles' shirt with his nose buried into it. Sniffing it and rolling around in the shirt, when he spots Stiles his body tenses and he raises his head, nostrils flaring as he sniffs the air. Stiles stops moving, in favour of watching the wolf. Peter lunges forward and runs towards Stiles' lean frame. 

The other wolves gasp in surprise and horror, not doing anything to stop Peter or calling out to warn Stiles. He barrels into Stiles, knocking him over and expelling the air from Stiles' lungs in the process. Peter places his nose in Stiles' neck and inhales, rumbling happily. Stiles shivers at the cold nose pressed to his throat.

"Hey big bad, you're not going to eat me right. I mean, I probably wouldn't taste all that good." Stiles mumbles, Peter huffs into his neck, like he's laughing at him. 

"Stiles are you okay?" Scott asks quickly. He shuffles forward and Peter growls baring his teeth, above Stiles' neck. Scott stops and just watches both of them, making sure Peter doesn't hurt his brother. 

"I'm good." Stiles breathes and Scott relaxes a little bit. Scott goes to move forward a bit and Peter's teeth press against Stiles' neck briefly. 

Stiles inhales sharply as Peter's teeth graze his neck before disappearing. Scott backs off and Stiles really needs to get Peter out of here, it's obvious that he doesn't trust any of the wolves here, Stiles takes a deep breath shakily. 

"Why don't we go to my house Creeper wolf?" Stiles mutters to Peter, Stiles reaches up slowly, and rubs behind Peter's ear. Peter leans into it, and he gets off of Stiles but keeps close and bares his teeth at the others. 

"Come on Peter." Stiles sighs and Peter turns to look at him, Stiles goes to the door and Peter follows closely. 

"Call us if you need anything." Derek mumbles, loud enough for his human ears, and Stiles makes eye contact with him and nods. 

He opens the door and steps out with Peter, they make it outside and Stiles opens the Jeep door for Peter to get in. He hops into the front seat and sits on his hind legs, watching as Stiles rounds the car and goes to get into the drivers seat. Scott calls out to Stiles just as he's about to get in the car and Peter growls lowly. Stiles closes the driver side door and meets Scott half way. 

"What's up bro?" Stiles questions with a small grin. Scott looks at Peter through the window of Stiles' Jeep and glances worriedly back at Stiles. 

"Are you sure you're okay to take him home with you?" He asks watching Stiles carefully. 

"He doesn't seem to trust any of you, and I'm the only one allowed to get close without being bitten, so yeah Scott I'm going to take him home." Stiles frowns. 

"What if he hurts you?" Scott stresses. Stiles rolls his eyes. 

"He won't. He trusts me, as long as that's there, he won't hurt me." Scott looks doubtful. 

"Okay, if you need anything call me alright, just be careful." Scott says. Stiles smiles at him and nods in approval. They share a quick hug and Scott gently runs his hand down Stiles' back, scent marking him, he does it every so often. It's very possessive for Scott who doesn't normally do it in front of others, or he'll be very subtle when doing it. 

Stiles returns to the car and gets into the drivers seat, Peter is whining at him, pacing in the passenger seat. As soon as Stiles gets into the car, and the door is shut Peter moves towards him and starts sniffing him, Peter shoves his face into Stiles' neck and rubs his face all over Stiles' neck. 

Scent marking, probably trying to get Scott's scent off of him. Stiles sighs and starts the Jeep, and peels out of the parking lot. Stiles sighs as he drives to the Stilinski residence, he hates that Peter looks smug about all of this. Stiles rubs Peter's head and smiles softly at him, Peter practically purrs at him. 

"Your furs soft, Creeper wolf." Stiles says and Peter's tilts his head and looks like he's smiling. Stiles rolls his eyes at him, and turns his attention back to the road. 

He pulls into the driveway of his house and sighs, how is he going to explain this one to his Dad? He gets out and rounds the car to open Peter's door, Peter barks and runs up to the door. Stiles smiles softly and is grateful his Dad is at work right now. He unlocks the door and pushes it open, Peter trots in and goes straight for the stairs. Stiles grabs a bottle of water from the fridge and goes upstairs, to see where Peter ran off, he's not overly surprised to find him laying in his bed. 

Peter's face is buried in Stiles' sheets and he's rolling around trying to get his scent all over Stiles' stuff. Stiles laughs, and Peter looks up at him tilting his head Stiles smiles at the wolf. 

____

The wolf watches as the boy moves around the room that smells like him. His sweet scent always enraptured the wolf. After loosing it's pack, the boy's sweet scent followed him everywhere, and it didn't help that it's nephew always reeked of the boy's scent. 

It sits on the bed and watches the boy stretch before going to turn the light off. The boy smiles at him, he's been doing that a lot, and when the boy, its boy, laughs at its expression, the wolf's heart skips a beat. 

That sound was like music to its ears, and the wolf never wants to see its boy upset. Ever. The wolf watches as the boy moves into the bed and pushes its body over, and gets really close. The wolf lets out a whine and sticks its nose into the boy's neck. The boy wraps an arm around the wolf's head and scratches at its ear, the wolf leans into it and whines again. The wolf pushes its body on top of the boy, covering his small frame and keeping him warm. 

The boy laughs again, and the wolf rumbles happily. The boy turns on his side and cuddles into the wolf, and the wolf rumbles again. It nuzzles into the boys neck, while he all but curls around the wolf and soon is taken by sleep. 

_____

The wolf is up before the boy, it stays where it is though, because it knows its boy is comfortable where he is. The boy has his face buried in the wolf's neck, under its chin. The wolf rubs its chin on the boy's head, with a pleased rumble. The boy squirms and stretches his body out with a sigh, he reaches out and stops when his hand comes in contact with the wolf's fur. His head whips up and he stares at the wolf, the wolf doesn't understand what happened and why its boy isn't smiling at it. 

The boy mutters something that the wolf can't understand and it whines at the boy, not understanding what's wrong. The boy rubs the wolf's head and stands, he gets dressed and disappears around a door, the wolf tilts its head. It goes to the door and begins scratching at the wood, wanting to get to the human, the boy's head peaks out and he ushers the wolf away from the door before closing it again, the wolf whines.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles is having a minor break down, that damn wolf won't even let him take a piss by himself. Peter refuses to leave his side, and when Stiles leaves him, to use the washroom, or otherwise, he whines and scratches at the doors. He's Dad will be pissed if there are any scratch marks on the doors, Stiles doesn't know how to handle this.

He decides to take a trip to Derek's loft, to either dump Peter there for a couple hours, or get Derek to help him figure out how to get him back to normal. It's harder to get Peter into the Jeep this time, he tries to follow Stiles as soon as he goes to shut the door, so Stiles can’t shut the door, without worrying about crushing a paw. Stiles sighs in frustration and ends up climbing over the wolf, he scowls at Peter.

The whole drive there, Peter tries to pretty much sit in Stiles' lap. Which doesn't work, because he's driving damn it and this will get them in an accident. He has to keep shoving Peter back into his seat and it's frustrating. He decides that he will definitely be dropping Peter off with Derek for a couple hours and hopefully he can get a break, and Peter and Derek can bond or brood together. Whatever it is they do for fun.

Stiles pulls into the lofts parking lot and Peter snarls, turning to Stiles with an almost betrayed face. Stiles frowns at him and goes to get out of the Jeep, Peter immediately pushes up against Stiles so he can't open the door and is in between both Peter's body and the Jeeps door. Stiles stares at Peter angrily.

"We're both going in. It's only Derek." Stiles huffs and Peter growls lowly at Stiles. "Don't give me that." Stiles narrows his eyes and flicks Peter's nose.

Peter growls again, but lets Stiles up with a huff. Which Stiles guesses is to show his disapproval. Stiles gets out of the Jeep and leaves the door open for Peter to climb out after him, they make their way upstairs to Derek's loft and Stiles really needs coffee.

When they get there Stiles doesn't bother knocking, Derek's sitting on the couch reading a book. He looks up when they walk in and raises an eyebrow before going back to his book, the asshole. Stiles heads to the kitchen where he knows Derek's coffee is. He pours himself a cup, he fixes it the way he likes it and then fixes a cup for Derek, yes he knows what Derek puts in his coffee.

Stiles sighs and walks into the living room, handing Derek his coffee and plopping himself on the couch with a huff. Peter jumps on the couch and curls around Stiles' side, Stiles reaches out and tangles his fingers in Peter's fingers unconsciously.

"Can I leave Peter here for a couple hours?" Stiles questions and Derek places his book down and raises an eyebrow at him.

"What for?" Derek asks, and Stiles gives him a pointed look, before motioning to the black wolf curled at his side.

"Dude, I can't even piss without him wanting to follow me. I just need space." Stiles whines and Peter raises his head at Stiles' tired tone, he glares at Derek, or what looks like a glare. He watches Derek and doesn't put his head back down.

"Stiles," Derek starts slowly, looking between his uncle and pack mate. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to leave him right now. You're like his anchor and you keep him calm, when he's not within scenting distance of you, he becomes anxious and irritable." Derek explains and Stiles frowns and then groans.

"Then can you just watch him while I go shower?" Stiles pleads and he's giving his best puppy dog eyes, which aren't as good as Scott's, but they work on Derek.

"Fine, are you going home to shower?" Derek asks and Stiles thinks about that for a second.

"Yeah, I need to change." He sighs, "I would ask the others to watch him, but he'd probably kill them, especially Scott." Stiles says motioning towards Peter.

"You can shower here if you want, borrow some clothes, I should have some clothes that will fit you." Derek offers and Stiles does think about it.

"I also need to talk to my Dad about the whole Peter thing, so I think I'll shower at home. You can text or call me if you need me though." Stiles remembers and Derek nods.

"Okay, that's fine." Derek says and Stiles grins.

"Thank you so much." He sighs in relief, he places his coffee mug down onto the coffee table and goes to get up and Peter follows. "Peter, you and Derek are going to stay here for a bit while I go do some stuff." Stiles address the wolf. Peter tilts his head, and Stiles backs up and Peter follows was 

"Peter stay here." Stiles demands and Peter whines at him, Stiles looks at Derek desperately and Derek grabs Peter quickly while Stiles rushes out of the loft with a shouted thank you behind him. Peter is whining and when the loft door slams shut, he breaks Derek's hold on him and starts pacing in front of the door. Then he starts scratching at it when he hears Stiles' Jeep pull out, he whines louder and Derek sighs.

He goes to his place on the couch and picks his book back up and continues to read his book. Peter keeps pacing and whining, scratching at the door every so often and Derek tries really hard not to snap at his Uncle.

____

Stiles pulls out and can't wait to go shower, he hasn't since having Peter come to his house two days ago. Stiles is disgusted and almost breaks the speed limit a couple of times in his hurry to get home. He is worried about how Peter will be without him, but hopefully he'll be okay without him for a little bit.

Stiles pulls into his drive way and almost trips over his own feet to get to the front door, he catches himself and unlocks the door in a hurry before running up the stairs and grabbing a towel before jumping into the shower.

He lets the water run over his body and just relaxes, Peter keeps him on his toes for sure, a little too much and Stiles honestly needs a nap. He does his shower routine and then hops out towelling himself dry, he gets into clean clothes and then goes down to get into the Jeep. He might as well bring his Dad lunch, a greasy one, to smooth things over.

____

Derek is slowly going insane, he figured that sooner rather than later Peter would stop his pacing, whining, and scratching at the door, but he hasn't. Derek slams his book down and death glares Peter, he doesn't notice. Derek gets up and stalks towards Peter angrily, Peter turns with a snarl, teeth bared at Derek.

Derek scoffs, rolling his eyes and turning away from Peter. Feral or not he's still an ass, Derek goes to grab his phone and call Stiles to tell him to get his ass back over here before Derek loses his mind. He picks his phone up and dials Stiles' number, Derek keeps Peter in his vision just in case, he doesn't feel like being bitten. Stiles answers on the third ring.

"Hey Derek is everything going okay?" Stiles questions with concern, he sounds far away from the phone though, so Derek must be on speaker while he drives.

"Peter is driving me insane, he hasn't stopped pacing in front of the loft door and he keeps whining." Derek whines and he swears he can hear a soft snicker on the other end of the phone.

Derek turns his attention to Peter and jumps, to find him standing right by his legs, staring up at him and the phone. He whines when he hears Stiles' voice through the speaker again and Derek wants to go elsewhere at this point.

"Put me on speaker." Stiles tells him and he's about to argue, to ask why. Peter won't understand, but that's not why Stiles is doing it. Derek clicks the speaker button and Peter whines into the speaker.

"Peter, you better be good for Derek, or you'll sleep on the floor." Stiles says sternly and Derek raises an eyebrow at that. Peter whines again and Stiles sighs. "I'm on my way to see my Dad, then I'll come pick him up Derek." Derek sighs, but agrees to it.

As soon as Stiles is no longer on the other end, Peter goes and lays in front of the door, his ears are flat against his head. He doesn't spare Derek a glance and just lays there staring at the wall, every so often a whine will fall from his lips, so quiet that the only reason Derek can hear him is because he's a werewolf. Derek really needs to just be patient, Stiles has stuff to do, that's fine.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles pulls into the police departments parking lot and parks his Jeep, he sighs and then takes the bag of food and starts heading inside the building. His father is in his office, no surprise there he spends most of his shift doing paper work. That he's behind in because of his time off, Stiles, or his hospitalisation. Stiles knocks with a small smile, waving the bag of greasy food for his father to see, Noah's eyes light up and his smile widens.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here?" Noah asks and Stiles smiles and hands the back over to his Dad.

"Thought we could have some lunch together pops." Stiles replies and Noah smiles fondly.

"Sure." Noah takes a seat at his desk and moves his paper work over, so he doesn't get anything on it. "Everything's okay?" Stiles looks up at his Dad's questioning stare, warm brown eyes watching him curiously.

"Peter will be staying with us for awhile, well wolf Peter anyways." Stiles says and Noah's eyes almost bulge out of his head.

"I'm sorry what?" Noah questions overly calm and that scares the shit out of Stiles.

Stiles explains what happened with Peter to the Sheriff and Noah sighs and rubs his forehead. Stiles feels bad for putting more stress on his Dad, it's the last thing he needs, Stiles gives him enough trouble as it is and he doesn't deserve this.

"I thought it would be better to tell you then you coming home and freaking out." Stiles confesses in worry and Noah glances up at Stiles and smiles.

"No, I'm glad you told me. You're sure he won't hurt you?" His Dad asks carefully and Stiles smiles, with a confirmation. "Then I trust you kiddo." He reaches over and ruffles Stiles' hair and Stiles laughs at him.

"Okay, thank you for understanding. Derek has Peter at the loft, so I should probably go before they murder each other, and let you get back to work." Stiles says sheepishly. "You'll be back tonight right?" Noah nods with a smile and a promise to talk later in the evening.

Stiles leaves with a sigh, he gets into the Jeep and sends Derek a text saying that he's on the way to the loft. Derek responds immediately telling him to hurry up, Stiles thinks something might be wrong, but then again those two never got along very well. Stiles peels out of the parking lot and heads to the loft, he tries his hardest not to speed. 

___

Derek is so thankful that Stiles is on his way, Peter has been quiet since the phone call. Derek still worries about him though, he's being too quiet and depressed. When he hears the Jeep pull into the parking lot, he turns his head to look at the ink black wolf in front of the door. 

Peter's pacing in front of the door again and waging his tail, whining as he listens to Stiles footsteps climb up the stairs. The loft door is pulled open and Stiles surveys the room quickly, making sure everything is okay. Peter jumps up and puts his paws on Stiles' chest, Stiles stumbles with the weight of it and ends up falling to the floor. Peter seems pleased and rubs himself all over Stiles, and digging his nose in his throat. 

Derek moves away from the window and goes to move towards them, to help Stiles get the wolf off of him. The wolf in front of him bares his teeth and snarls at Derek, covering Stiles with his own body and staring Derek down. Derek backs off, not wanting anyone to get hurt. Peter continues scent marking Stiles and then growls at him, staring at him deeply.

"I had stuff to do Creeper wolf." Stiles laughs, and ruffles his fur, "Dad knows that you're staying and hopefully you get back to normal soon." Peter leans into Stiles' touch.

Peter rumbles and Stiles smiles, muttering an 'I missed you too' and Derek frowns at them. How does Stiles even understand what he's saying? Derek sighs and then walks up his spiral staircase not wanting to deal with them anymore.

___

Peter comes back to himself slowly, first he stops following Stiles around so much. Stiles can do what he needs to without a whining wolf behind him and Stiles is glad, but then slowly Peter begins to distance himself and Stiles isn't sure why. Stiles wishes he could talk to him about it and then see what was going on.

"Peter, where are my shoes!" Stiles yells up the stairs, he continues to search. Nothing.

He goes upstairs to check his room for them to find Peter on the bed with his shoes in his teeth. Stiles stares at him blankly, not quite sure what is happening.

"Peter," Stiles says slowly, Peter growls at him. "I need to go to school, I need my shoes." Stiles whines and Peter growls again, Stiles sighs.

He bends down closer to the bed and reaches forward to gently grab the shoes, he moves slowly for the wolf's benefit. Peter snaps his impressive jaws at Stiles and he jumps back, his heart racing against his rib cage. Peter's eyes his chest and whines, he goes to move towards Stiles, but Stiles moves away, not sure what Peter will do.

He doesn't know what's wrong with Peter, but he's worried that he might be slipping further away from his humanity. Peter whines louder when Stiles moves away and he doesn't know what to do, how does he handle this?

Peter moves forward again and this time Stiles stays put. Peter closes the space between them and then collapses on Stiles' chest with another whine. Stiles hesitantly wraps his arms around Peter's back, and Peter whines again. He noses at Stiles' neck and then relaxes his body in Stiles hold.

The next thing Stiles knows, he's touching bare skin and not fur. He looks at his shoulder to see a mop of brown hair and when Peter backs away his eyes are still the wolf blue. Stiles smiles and wonders if this means he's almost better.

"Are you all there Creeper wolf?" Stiles asks softly and Peter nods, but whines when Stiles tries to move away. Stiles frowns at him. "What's wrong?" Peter looks desperate to stay with Stiles.

Peter clears his throat, opens and closes his mouth a couple times. 

"I- Your my anchor." He blurts, his voice is a little raspy for disuse. Stiles processes that and then pauses.

"Wait, me why?" He asks and Peter looks away from him, cheeks flushing.

"I don't know, but I don't want things to go back to how they were before. I want to be able to scent mark you and be around you more." Peter admits and Stiles stares at him in complete shock, his brain short circuiting. "Like pack would." Peter mutters, he says it so quietly that Stiles almost didn't hear him.

He pulls Peter into his chest, and Peter relaxes into his body with a whine. Stiles hugs him tightly and doesn't want to let go, he forgot that Peter isn't really in the pack, he's more on the outside. Stiles feels guilty for holding his past mistakes against him.

"Pack," Stiles mutters pulling away to look at Peter. "Sounds nice." Peter's expression lights up and he tackles Stiles in a hug. Stiles falls backwards and laughs.

"Pack." Peter purrs, "I missed having a pack." Stiles smiles and combs his fingers through Peter's hair soothingly.

"You're naked aren't you." Stiles suddenly remembers. Peter smirks to himself into Stiles' shoulder.

"Yep." He says popping the 'p,' Stiles flushes an embarrassing shade of red, and Peter laughs.

They're pack and that's all that matters, Peter sighs happily for the first time since the fire; he's actually happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a bonus chapter because of how much everyone liked this story. However, if you want me to continue this story let me know!

A week later

Peter hates when Stiles has to go to school, he spends most of the day curled into Stiles' bed, inhaling his scent and going a little crazy. He swears his almost gone feral again and Stiles always tells him that he can stay home from school until Peter has better control over his wolf, but Peter doesn't want him missing school over him. Not to mention Stiles' father would murder him and Stiles.

Peter currently lays on Stiles' bed with his nose in the pillow, it feels safe, but Stiles' scent is old and Peter's wolf is getting irritable. Peter can hear his phone ring, but really doesn't want to get up, he pauses and realises that it's Stiles' ringtone that's blaring from his phone. He dives for the phone and falls off the bed in a tangle of sheets.

"Hello?" Peter answers and there's harsh breathing on the other end.

"Peter, I need, school, locker room. Please come." Stiles is panting and it sounds like he was crying earlier.

"What happened Stiles?" Peter questions as he rushes to get his shoes on, he flees out the window and starts a fast pace to the school.

"It hurts." Stiles groans and Peter frowns.

"What does?" Stiles inhales sharply and Peter starts sprinting to the school.

"Everything." Stiles breaths and Peter's eyes narrow.

He listens to Stiles' panting and pained breathing and makes his way into the school. Peter hangs up the phone and rushes into the locker room, heart pounding in his ears. Stiles is leaning against the lockers, and his lips are bloody, his arm curled around his stomach. Peter runs to Stiles' side, hands hovering in the air, but not able to touch. He doesn't want to hurt Stiles anymore than he already is. Peter growls under his breath, Stiles has other scents on him, males, but human.

"Who did this?" Peter snarls and Stiles' unfocused gaze moves to him, and they widen.

"You're here!" He says with a surprised tone, Peter narrows his eyes.

"Why wouldn't I have come?" Peter inquires and Stiles winces.

"I didn't think you would. Anyways, please just take me home." Stiles cries out when he goes to move forward, Peter grabs his wrist and begins sucking the pain. His veins turning black, Stiles watches it with his mouth open, brows furrowed.

"That feels like some sort of drug." Stiles comments and Peter rolls his eyes fondly. He picks Stiles up and continues taking his pain, while walking out of the school.

"What happened to you?" Peter mutters and Stiles glances at him with a worried look.

"Promise me you won't do anything if I tell you." Stiles declares, with some awareness coming back into his eyes. Peter's just walking into the parking lot, where he can see the Jeep sitting.

"Fine. I promise." Peter's lying of course. He'll kill anyone and everyone who touches Stiles. After he takes care of him and he's okay. Peter's wolf is rumbling angrily in his head, it wants to tear the person who did this a part. 

"Jackson and his goons." Stiles laughs. "I don't know what their problem is, but they just fought unfair, ganged up on me. Scott left to go, do whatever it is Scott does." Stiles drawls and Peter growls out loud this time. Stiles raises an eyebrow at him.

"I'll kill him." Peter growls through clenched teeth. Stiles flicks his nose and Peter flinches before glaring down at Stiles. They're almost at the Jeep.

"You promised." Stiles glares and Peter scoffs, and stops walking looking down at the human in his arms.

"What makes you think I ever keep a promise." Peter smirks when Stiles frowns at him.

"Because despite what you say, you're an honourable person." Stiles leans his head against Peter's shoulder with a sigh. Peter's heart quickens and he starts walking again.

"What makes you think that?" Peter questions keeping his voice even and Stiles laughs.

"Because I know you." He murmurs, Stiles closes his eyes and Peter can hear his heart slowing. Stiles just fell asleep. Peter almost stops walking from the shock of it, Stiles trusts him enough to fall asleep on him, entrusting Peter to get him home. 

Peter stops in front of the Jeep and opens the passenger door, he gently places Stiles in the seat and rounds the car. He digs through Stiles' pocket and finds the keys to the Jeep, he starts the car and begins the drive to the Stilinski house hold. Stiles sleeps peacefully in the front seat, but he does wince and groan every couple minutes.

Peter keeps a hand on the steering wheel and then places another one on Stiles' arm, he begins to take the pain again and watches as Stiles relaxes fully into the seat, the furrow leaving his eyebrows. Peter sighs, he really does want to kill Jackson for touching Stiles, Stiles is his anchor and when he's hurt, well, Peter's wolf almost loses it.

His wolf is starching at the back of his mind, demanding Peter let him out to tear Jackson a part. But Peter can't leave Stiles, not right now, not when he's this hurt. 

They pull up to the Stilinski house, and Peter takes the key out of the ignition. The Sheriff is still at work, which means Peter will have to call him and tell him what happened at Stiles' school. He'll probably freak out and try to leave work, and if Stiles were awake he'd tell Peter that he can't call his Dad, that he'll just worry more than he already does.

Peter decides he'll call him once he has Stiles settled in a bit, Peter sticks the Jeeps key in his pocket and gets out of the Jeep. He rounds the rusted contraption to the passenger side and opens the door. He carries Stiles up to the porch and pulls out the Jeep keys, where Stiles also keeps the house key, and unlocks the door. Somehow he still has Stiles in his arms as he unlocks the door.

He gets Stiles into his bedroom and lays him down, Peter decides to lay with him to take his pain. He'll call the Sheriff in about an hour, for now he lets himself soak in Stiles' scent and relax, it helps his wolf calm down a bit. The wolf knows Stiles is safe with them, in their territory, which is an interesting thought, because it's technically only Stiles' territory. 

The fact that Peter's wolf, and even he himself, thinks of it as their territory is weird. Stiles is his anchor, so where ever Stiles is, Peter is and it feels like home either way. Stiles feels like home, his scent, his touch, even his approval all make Peter happy. Stiles turns his body closer to Peter and he smiles sleepily at Peter, Stiles curls into Peter. He snuggles close and stays there, enjoying Peter's body heat.

Peter reaches into his back pocket and grabs his phone, he dials the Sheriff's number and brings it to his ear. He keeps his other hand on Stiles' side, taking the pain from Stiles. The phone rings twice before Noah's tired voice answers.

"Noah Stilinski, how can I help you?" He answers, Peter smiles.

"Noah, it's Peter." Peter responds and there's a pause.

"Is Stiles okay?" Noah asks with concern, replacing his tired sounding voice.

"He will be, Jackson and his goons ganged up on him at school today." Peter explains, he pauses. "He called me and asked me to come get him, I drove him back home." Noah sighs with relief.

"Thank you Peter. Looks like I need to have a chat with the Whittemore's again." Noah sighs, but it sounds more like he's tired of Jackson than anything.

"Not if I go beat him up a bit." Peter states, and Noah doesn't say anything for a second.

"Peter, don't make me have to arrest you for anything." Noah says curtly, but he isn't telling Peter not to do anything, "Stiles is quite fond of you." Peter smiles and glances down at Stiles sleeping form.

"Only Stiles?" Peter questions innocently. The Sheriff sighs, and Peter smirks.

"I guess I have to." Noah admits and Peter smiles.

"I'm fond of both of you humans." Peter states and Noah laughs.

"Has Stiles talked to Scott recently?" Noah asks quietly and Peter frowns.

"Not since Stiles told Scott that I was living here with you guys, and that Stiles is my anchor." Peter admits softly. "Scott believes it's another manipulation on my part, and Stiles defends me every time, which causes more arguments." Noah can hear the fondness in Peter's tone.

"Well, Scott should know me better. If you are manipulating Stiles and myself, I will hunt you down and shoot you with wolfs bane bullets." Noah declares hardly.

"I would expect nothing less." Peter answers, smirking.

"Now take care of my boy, and I'll see you when I'm home." Noah declares.

"Of course, see you then." Peter responds and hangs up the phone with a grin.


	5. Chapter 5

Peter sits with Stiles and takes most of his pain, until he can't really feel any. He really does want to go pay Jackson a visit, maybe break an arm, or leg. Peter thinks he should wait until the Sheriff is home though, so Stiles isn't alone, Stiles is also still curled around Peter. Hugging one arm, and curl into his body, face in the crook of Peter's neck. 

He's sleeping, his body healing itself and doing it faster with Peter's help. Peter's wolf is still pacing, worried about their human more than anything. He doesn't want to leave Stiles, but he needs to deal with Jackson, just the thought of Jackson has Peter curling his lip in a snarl.

Stiles squirms and nuzzles Peter's neck, Peter's wolf preens at the action. Peter rumbles happily, then he stops and questions what's wrong with him at the moment. He was like this when he was feral, so why is he preening like a pup under even the slightest bit of attention?

Stiles sighs happily, his eyes opening. Stiles peers up at Peter and smiles sleepily.

"Whatcha doin?" Stiles asks, Peter smiles down at him.

"Just making sure you're okay." Peter answers, Stiles smiles again. Peter really loves that smile, Peter's brain comes to a halt, that's new. Peter has never loved someone's smile, or laugh. He loves when Stiles does both, loves when Stiles is happy.

Peter isn't sure if that's because Stiles is his anchor or not, when he had an anchor before it has always been a feeling, or a memory. With Stiles, he wants to be able to smell his own scent on the young man, wants him to smile, wants him to be happy. He wants Stiles to be safe, wants to have Stiles around him whenever he can.

Stiles curls into him, and shivers. Peter pulls the blankets closer around Stiles and shuffles closer to him. Stiles sighs happily.

"'M you're warm." Stiles mutters softly, with a small smile. Peter smiles softly and snuggles closer to Stiles' lean body. 

Stiles drifts in and out of consciousness, his pain is a lot. Peter has to take it in spurts, unable to take it for more than an hour at a time, Stiles' pain is unbelievable. Jackson and his goons must've hit him for more than just a little bit, they probably had just left when Stiles had called Peter, not to mention Stiles might've hit his head on a locker, or been hit in the head. Peter's blood boils at the thought of Stiles being this hurt, of seeing bruises on him. 

He really wants to kill Jackson at this point, seriously how does he get away with shit like this. It doesn't make sense that he got away with it, the teachers should've been close by, they should've heard what was happening, they should've stopped it. How would they have not heard what was happening, considering that Stiles must've been thrown into the locker multiple times, and lockers make lots of noise when you hit it hard enough. 

Stiles' eyes flutter open and he shifts so he can see Peter, he glances at Peter's hand on his his arm and his eyes focus. Stiles watches as the black veins run through Peter's arm, and his eyes widen. Stiles grabs Peter's hand, and moves it from his arm, which stops the black veins from running down his arms. Peter frowns down at him, and watches as Stiles' turns a glare on him.

"No more of that." Stiles declares, and Peter's frown turns into staring at Stiles coolly.

"You do realise how much pain you're in right?" Peter's eyes narrow, but Stiles just rolls his eyes.

"I'm fine Peter, I've had much worse." Peter blinks at the statement, he's had worse injuries than right now, ones that have caused more pain than he is now. By Jackson? Who would ever want Stiles hurt?

"By Jackson?" Peter bites out, and Stiles sighs, and sits up in the bed. Peter follows suit.

"By Jackson, by Gerard, by whoever thinks they can send Scott a warning through me." Stiles sighs, running a hand through his hair. Peter frowns, he doesn't remember any warning where Stiles got hurt.

"Warnings? How come the pack never knew about it?" Peter questions, and Stiles glances at him from the corner of his eye.

"Because I never showed these warnings, and no one ever noticed them." Stiles states flatly, and Peter winces.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Peter asks softly, he needs to pay Gerard a visit now, as well as Jackson. Maybe Peter can speed up Gerard's death a little, or he could just kill him.

"Because the pack was already dealing with enough shit, and they didn't need to hear their weak link whining about being hurt by the big bads." Stiles quips, and stands with a hiss.

"Stiles you are anything but the weak link." Peter's eyes harden and he stands quickly to block Stiles' path.

Stiles scoffs, "Yeah for sure, now don't get any ideas. You aren't allowed to speed up Gerard's death in any way, or go after Jackson." Stiles declares, and Peter raises an eyebrow.

"Who said I was doing anything of the sort?" Peter questions, and Stiles just raises an eyebrow at him. Stiles sits back down on his bed with another his between clenched teeth.

"The look you had just a second ago was good enough, said all I needed to know." Stiles admits, and Peter furrows his brow at Stiles. Peter finds it funny that Stiles can understand what he's thinking just by a look, or expression.

"But they deserve it." Peter whines, and Stiles laughs softly.

"Sure, but I already got back at Gerard, and tomorrow I'm going to get back at Jackson." Stiles smirks and Peter frowns.

"How did you get Gerard back?" Stiles sends him a wicked grin.

"You didn't really think Scott thought to put mountain ash in Gerard's pills by himself, did you?" Stiles smirks and Peter didn't realise before, but Scott wouldn't be smart enough to think of that himself, of course Stiles had something to do with it.

"And Jackson?" Peter raises an eyebrow, Stiles hums.

"Well, he should remember that we knew each other as kids, and Jackson is deathly afraid of snakes." Stiles admits, he lays down and closes his eyes. "He's an idiot, I know all of his weakness, and he should know that." Stiles grins, but doesn't open his eyes. 

Peter is reminded again why he likes Stiles so much, Peter gets into the bed beside Stiles and curls up with him. His human has Jackson handled and he will always be able to take care of himself, but Peter can't help wanting to protect him. Peter smiles and ends up falling asleep curled around Stiles, listening to his calming heart beat.


	6. Chapter 6

To hell with not going to hurt Jackson, or Gerard. Peter wakes up to smell Stiles' pain, Stiles is sweating and whining in his sleep, and he seems to be in a lot more pain than he was yesterday afternoon. Peter takes some of the pain, but Stiles is in a lot and to heal him, Peter might have to get more than one werewolf down here to take Stiles' pain. Peter doesn't trust any of the other werewolves though. He decides to call Derek, who picks up on the fourth ring.

"What do you want?" Derek sneers, the Alpha spark seems to be getting to his head just a bit, Peter rolls his eyes.

"Hello to you too Nephew, now come to Stiles' house immediately." Peter demands, he swears to God that if Derek doesn't get over here, he will go over there just to murder him, or severely injure him.

"Why? Did something happen?" Derek's voice is hard, like he's expecting it to be Peter's fault for something happening to Stiles.

"Yeah, Lydia's boyfriend," Peter spits. "Decided to beat Stiles up, with two goons. They didn't take it easy on him." Peter's voice is dark, and Derek shivers at the tone.

"I'll be right there." Derek says quickly and then hangs up.

Peter is glad that Derek at least cares what happens to Stiles, although he isn't sure if it's real caring, or worried about losing his researcher. Peter isn't really sure, he really wants Derek to get here and look after Stiles so he can go cause Jackson immense pain. Jackson's parents work a lot, so he should be home alone.

Oh Peter really wants to harm him so he's in pain for days, but maybe he'll tell Derek not to change him into a werewolf, and then cause him pain. He doesn't know yet, but if Jackson is a werewolf, he could kill Stiles. His control could slip and he could hurt Stiles so much that he ends up letting claws and fangs slip and then-

"Peter?" Stiles' confused and groggy voice breaks through Peter's train of thought. "Why are your eyes glowing?" Sitles glances down at Peter's teeth, and then his hands, and he raises an eyebrow.

Peter glances down and realises that his claws are out, he runs his tongue along his teeth, and realises that his fangs have dropped. Peter sighs, and leans close to Stiles, placing his head in the crook of Stiles' neck. The tension drains from his body almost immediately and Stiles' hands make their way to the back of his neck, one hand at the base of his neck rubbing the spot gently, and the other is tangled in his hair. 

Peter whines and leans into Stiles' touch, Stiles is still half asleep and not quite understanding what's happening. But he just embraces Peter and waits for him to calm down before asking anything, Peter will tell him when he's ready. 

"Sorry about that." Peter sighs, and Stiles shakes his head.

"What were you thinking about?" Stiles asks, if Peter doesn't want to tell Stiles, he'll say so, but Stiles has a feeling Peter needs to talk about it to solve whatever it is he's worrying about.

"I'm worried about Jackson, if he gets turned he could hurt you worse than you are right now." Peter admits, he hates being vulnerable, but Stiles is the one person he doesn't mind being vulnerable around.

"There's not much we can do about him," Stiles sighs, rubbing at Peter's scalp. "But if you're that worried we can talk to Derek." Stiles suggests with a shrug, he winces after that. 

"I'm glad you said that, cause I might've-" Peter is cut off by Derek swinging into the window. Peter can smell his worry, and it's genuinely for Stiles. 

Stiles glances over at Derek and then at Peter, his eyes narrow and he sighs. 

"I told you that you weren't going to harm Jackson in any way." Stiles insists, Peter growls softly. 

"Like hell I'm going to sit here and watch you be in pain, when I can go beat the shit out of him for it." Peter snaps, Stiles scoffs. 

"Peter, if you do that, there's no telling what he will do. If he thinks that I need other people to butt in and stick up for me then he'll know that he's won." Stiles sits up fast, and ends up wincing, placing a hand on his ribs. 

"Once I'm done with him, he won't touch you, or I'll kill him." Peter's eyes flare a bright blue, Derek shivers. 

"Why did you call me here if you wanted to go beat Jackson up?" Derek questions, he's never seen his uncle like this, maybe with their pack once or twice. 

"Because I need you to watch Stiles, and take his pain if he needs you to. Also, I wanted to ask you not to change Jackson, because he could seriously hurt Stiles if he's turned." Peter explains, eyes hard. He stares at Derek, begging him to understand, Peter can not lose Stiles. 

"I can stay here with Stiles, but what are we supposed to do about the turning thing. The only reason I was going to turn him, was because he said he would tell everyone." Derek admits rubbing the back of his neck, Stiles scoffs again. 

"As if anyone would believe werewolves were real, they'd think Jackson was a loon, or that he wants Mommy and Daddy's attention. Everyone knows his parents work a lot, and that he's adopted." Stiles fumes, he's giving Derek his famous, 'you're an idiot' look.

Peter's lips turn up into a grin, Stiles is truly exceptional at everything he does. 

“Really Derek, you could’ve just shoved him around a bit and made the point that you’re stronger than him.” Peter sighs, Derek furrows his thick eyebrows. 

“Yeah, but he’s still just a kid.” Derek states, and Stiles frowns. 

“You’re kidding right?” Stiles questions, because really Derek has slammed him against a couple of walls once or twice. Derek doesn’t answer Stiles’ question. 

“You used to throw me against a wall and threaten to rip my throat out at least twice a day.” Stiles informs, as if Derek would forget that. 

“You what?” Peter’s tone is sharp and demanding. Derek shrinks back, he really shouldn’t have said anything to Peter’s comment.


	7. Chapter 7

Derek's knee begins to bounce anxiously, Peter is glaring him down, a glare that could rival Talia's. Stiles rolls his eyes and turns on his back, staring at the ceiling.

"Please do tell me what Stiles means, dear nephew of mine." Peter drawls, eyes hardening.

"Well this was awhile ago, I haven't done it recently." Derek mutters anxiously. Peter stares at Derek.

"So, why is it okay for you to push Stiles around, but not Jackson, even though Jackson's a bully?" Peter asks, and Derek sighs.

"Stiles was never hurt, and it was more to scare him, not harm him. Jackson doesn't get scared from me doing things like that, I've done it already." Derek explains, and Stiles sighs and turns to looks at Peter.

"Peter, would you stop being such a Mama bear please. Derek you better do something about Jackson, because if you don't I will." Stiles' brown doe eyes are hard, but the part that gets Peter is that Stiles still smells like so much pain, yet he keeps a strong face and doesn't bother flinching.

Peter's heart breaks a little bit at that, but he turns to study Derek and see what he's thinking. Derek is staring at Stiles with a look that says he's underestimating Stiles, which Peter secretly hopes for, so that Derek can be proved wrong. Derek sighs and runs a hand through his hair, Stiles sighs and looks away, staring at the ceiling again.

"You know I mean it Derek," Stiles states not even bothering to look at Derek, or Peter. "I've done it before, and I will do it again." Peter frowns, what are these two even talking about.

Peter sends Derek a confused face but Derek doesn't even look at him, his gaze is fixed on Stiles, and his giving him an almost disbelieving stare.

"We made a deal after that, you promised Stiles." Derek's eyebrows are furrowed and he looks angry.

"I promised to let you handle it in the future, but from what you just said you won't be handling it therefore, I will be." Stiles retorts, and Derek sighs.

"Okay, fine. I'll deal with it, I'll make sure Jackson doesn't harm anyone. Once he's my beta I'll be able to make sure that he doesn't." Derek runs a hand through his hair again.

"Then I'll keep my promise." Stiles states causally.

"What is happening right now?" Peter questions, and Stiles turns to look at him.

"I made a promise to Derek that's all." Stiles answers, Stiles looks tired, like he's about to fall asleep.

"Alright, Derek stay here with Stiles. I need to go somewhere really quick." Peter says, he knows that Stiles will tell him about it later, and if he doesn't he'll get Derek to tell him.

"Peter," Stiles whines, Peter smiles fondly. "Can't you just stay and cuddle?" Stiles is such a kid when he's hurt, Peter briefly wonders what Stiles is like when he's sick.

"I won't be long Stiles, Derek will keep you company, and he can take your pain if you need him to." Peter says softly, Derek's mouth opens to object, but Peter turns a hard glare on him, he snaps it shut quickly.

Stiles groans, and juts his bottom lip out. Peter rolls his eyes fondly, Stiles is so dramatic. Peter ruffles Stiles' hair and grins when the boy glares at him. Peter heads towards the window, and climbs out, before he drops down he turns to Derek.

"You better help him, he's in a lot of pain, and when I say a lot I mean a lot." Peter says under his breath, he knows Derek will pick up on it, Stiles doesn't and that's the whole point. Derek makes eye contact with Peter, and upon seeing the fierce expression, nods quickly.

_________________

Peter is seething with rage, he runs faster than he ever has before. He doesn't even know what he's going to do when he sees Jackson, but it won't be pretty, he's really not in control. His wolf snarls, growls, snaps, and bites. It wants a fight, he knows that his eyes flash a bright blue, but Peter really can't help it.

When he's in front of the Whittemore house, he's right Jackson is alone, Lydia isn't there either, Peter listens and can hear that Jackson is in his room. There's a window open on the main floor. He thinks it's to the living room, and it should be easy enough to get into it, and therefore into the house, Jackson is in for a nasty surprise tonight.

___________

Stiles groans, the pain is becoming worse again, without Peter there to take it Stiles can feel all of the pain. Derek leans forward and presses his palm to Stiles' forehead.

"You're warmer than usual." Derek mutters. He begins to take the pain from Stiles and grunts in the process.

"What the hell did Jackson do to cause this much pain?" Derek questions softly, with a frown.

"It wasn't just Jackson." Stiles sighs, eyes drooping closed. Derek listens to Stiles' heartbeat, Stiles is asleep.

He can't make Jackson a wolf after this, not after what he did to Stiles. With more strength from the bite he could do even more damage and that's saying a lot, because the amount of pain Derek is taking from Stiles is a lot, and Derek has a pretty high pain tolerance. It makes Derek want to snarl, sets his teeth on edge to see Stiles this hurt, not even able to come up with a sarcastic comment.

___________________

Peter enters the house without detection and without problem, he grins manically and follows Jackson's scent into his room. The house is a mansion, much like the Hale house used to be, but it lacks a homey feel, there are pictures sure, but the house is cold. There's no laughter, or clicking of dishes, scraping of forks over a meal. There isn't multiple heartbeats, and Jackson's scent is the strongest in the house.

Peter wonders if Jackson just wants someone to love him, wants someone to stay with him, or if he just wants his parents to give him the attention he needs. Jackson's door is wide open, and Peter can hear the sound of a page turning, which is a rarity because teenage boys don't read, or at least Peter didn't when he was their age. Stiles is a whole other case, that kid probably reads more than anyone his age.

Peter walks into the bedroom on silent feet, Jackson notices his presence immediately, his head whips up and his eyes are wide. Peter's eyes are cold, and he wonders if Jackson knows what he's here for.

Peter doesn't give Jackson a chance to defend himself, or even let out a word before he's pouncing. Jackson jumps when Peter is grabbing his shirt and throwing him on the floor, Peter can feel the rage wanting to simmer over, Jackson tumbles to the floor and makes a noise in the back of his throat.

"What are you doing?!" Jackson exclaims in alarm, Peter stops and stares at him.

"Don't you enjoy hurting someone else when you're in a bad mood?" Peter questions, voice calm and that isn't a good thing for Jackson.

"What are you talking about?" Jackson backs away from Peter advancing on him, but hits the wall and is cornered. Peter leans down and pulls Jackson close to his face.

"Stiles." Peter snarls, "called me today, I had to pick him up from school because you beat him up so badly. Tell me Jackson, why did you do it?" Peter slams him into the wall when he begins to look angry.

"Why do you care? He was pissing me off, he has a big mouth." Jackson rolls his eyes, and Peter snarls, how is this little wuss not afraid of him right now.

Peter wants to taste his blood, watch it spill out of him for even thinking about laying a hand on Stiles, just because he's "annoying," Peter wants to kill Jackson. 

"If you touch Stiles again, I'll kill you." Peter's eyes flash blue, and Jackson recoils, the scent of fear growing stronger. "Do we understand each other?" Peter growls and Jackson nods shakily.

Peter shoves Jackson into the wall just a little bit more roughly, causing him to wince, and then backs off and heads for the window. Jackson doesn't move, but Peter hears him mutter something before he jumps.

"Do you love him?" Jackson asks, and it's so quiet and filled with pain, that Peter stops himself from jumping at turns to look at Jackson.

Jackson scent has turned sour in sadness, and it dawns on Peter that maybe Jackson has a crush on Stiles, but why would Jackson hurt him if that was the case? Peter doesn't get it, so he responds to Jackson honestly.

"More than anything, and if you touch him again you'll be sorry." Peter's tone is lighter, but still firm, still strict. Jackson's scent turns even more bitter, if that's possible.

"If you like him, why did you hurt him?" Peter asks him, and Jackson's head snaps up, his scent turning into one of surprise. 

"I-I don't know." Jackson states, but Peter isn't convinced. So he leaves, Stiles needs him right now, and Peter intends to be there.

He does wish he had let a little blood spill, but Stiles needs him more than he needs to feel the blood on his claws.


End file.
